The elite magicians
by chaser10
Summary: A transfer student from America brings along mystery and friendship and it s up to Harry and his friends to see whether he will be able to help in the near future or not. Please Review! It really helps me.


Chapter 1- Going Home

 **This story has the same beginning really as to one of my older stories which was deleted but I have made a few changes to it.**

 **Enjoy! (Harry is in Fred and Gorges year as well as the Turpins and the triwizard tournament happened in Harry's fourth year whilst Ron is in his second year just to clarify. it will all make sense0**

Harry Potter had laid awake for hours. It had been so long that he had lost count. He even tried counting sheep's. He knew his dad had been joking with him when he said that it would work to send someone to sleep.

He looked around his bed to see the curtains around his bed at Potter Manor. He had never really liked them but he supposed that if they were good for one thing then it would be secrecy.

The date was the first of September and a day that Harry loved but also hated. He loved it because it meant seeing his friends again and going to Hogwarts again but he also hated it because it meant saying goodbye to his family for a few months until Christmas usually.

Friends such as Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory and the Turpin sisters he couldn't wait to see and then people who he generally got along with such as the Weasley twins.

But all thoughts of them were eradicated as he remembered the news what had been in the paper a few days ago. Delores Umbridge was going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for that year. He was seething at the news when he found out and couldn't believe that Dumbledore hadn't been able to find anyone else who was at least more competent then that horrid woman was.

Harry had always had a particularly bad grudge against the woman ever since he had visited the Ministry with his dad when he was around six. As soon as they had entered the building, the first person they ran into was Umbridge herself. He remembered the day clearly.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting to run into you this morning" greeted Umbridge with a fake smile._

" _Neither was I Madam Umbridge" gritted out James with a rather forced smile. He also hated the woman with a passion._

" _And who is this?" Asked Umbridge as she knelt down to Harry's eye level who had now shied behind his fathers back._

" _This is my eldest, Harry" introduced James with a hand on Harry's shoulder for reassurance._

" _Well, I see. You certainly get the looks from your father and not your muggleborn mother" muttered Umbridge and hoped that James hadn't heard her. She was wrong._

" _I would prefer if you wouldn't make any snide remarks about my wife in front of my son, Madam Umbridge" warned James with a warning glare at the plump woman._

" _Why? It is what she is after all" snarled Umbridge._

" _That maybe so but it doesn't have to be said is such a derogative manner" snapped James who was starting to lose his cool._

" _I will speak how I like but it is to be suspected from someone who spends there time around werewolves" snarled Umbridge as they started to gather a crowd around them._

" _You take that back you fat woman! How dare you insult Uncle Mooney, he is more of a person then you will ever be and just because he has a furry little problem it doesn't make him any less of a person" cried out Harry who had now come from behind James to point and shout at the woman in front of him who looked startled. As was everyone else who was gathered around them and that included James who looked like he was trying to hold in a smirk but was failing rather badly._

" _You dare speak to me in such a manner boy. Mr Potter, are you going to allow your son to speak to me in this way?" Screeched Umbridge as her chin wobbled in fury._

" _I see no reason to intervene, please, carry on being insulted by a six year old" smirked James as Umbridge gave both James and Harry one last glare before shuffling off towards her office and no doubt to go and complain to the minister, again._

 _ **End of flashback**_

A knock at the door brought Harry out of his trance from the past and back to the present. He blinked his eyes a few times to get his mind fully focused.

"Come in" called out Harry to whoever was on the other side of the door. Before Harry could get another word out, a bullet came through the door and jumped on his bed.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Chanted his little sister, Annabelle who still wore her pink nightwear that she had gotten when she was nine.

"Yes, unfortunately you are" smirked Harry as Annabel looked offended at him but then brightly smiled. The young red head was so similar to her mother in looks that if she was around 18 or so then people would have thought they were sisters.

Harry then got changed and went to the shower. Around fifteen minuets later, he exited and walked back into his room and got dressed. He wore a black t-shirt with and a zip up jumper along with blue jeans and trainers. He combed his hair and put his glasses on and then headed downstairs and into the kitchen where both his parents were.

"Morning" greeted Harry as he entered the kitchen and saw that breakfast had already been laid out for him.

"Thanks Mum" smiled Harry and his Mother smiled back a radiant smile back at him.

"Your welcome."

"Have you packed yet Harry?" Asked his Father and at that point a fork hit someone plate like it had been dropped.

"I forgot to pack" screamed Annabel who then ran back up the stairs. At least she was dressed now.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Muttered Lily under her breath as she worked her way around the kitchen.

"Yes, I have packed" answered Harry to James's previous question.

"More organised then your sister then" smirked James.

"Well I have been doing to for longer" smiled back Harry, he remembered how he had forgotten to pack on the first day when he was in his first year.

"Annabel, we will be leaving in around half an hour" shouted Lily up the stairs.

Sure enough, half an hour later, the Potter family arrived at the platform.

"Merlin" breathed Annabel as she saw the train for the first time. Her parents had never let her go with them to see Harry off four years prior.

"It's something isn't it?" Smiled James as he guided Annabel through the busying platform and seeing if they could find somewhere for her to get onto the train.

"Yeah" breathed Annabel as she couldn't bring her eyes of the magnificent train.

"Alright, you will write this year, both of you" demanded Lily as she drew them both in for hugs and kissed both their brows. James patted them both of the backs and gave each of them a one armed hug.

Harry then boarded the train just behind his sister.

"Why don't you see if you can go and find another first year Annabel?" Asked Harry.

"Why can't I ride on the train with you?"

"Because it is good to have friends in your year and me and my friends will most likely be talking about topics what shouldn't be for first year ears" explained Harry as he smiled down at his younger sister.

Annabel smiled and ran down the train and was looking in every compartment. Harry shook his head laughing and went down the other end of the train at a more subdued pace.

He soon came across his friends who were all sitting in a compartment near the end of the train. Everyone was there including the Turpin sisters who never usually got there until the train was about to leave.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" Asked Roger as he started playing a game of chess with Cedric.

"Rather boring if I'm honest, not a lot happened" answered Harry with a wave of the hand in dismissal. Roger just nodded in understanding and went back to the game of chess.

Harry looked out the window to see the country flying past them.

"Have you guys heard the news?" Asked Lisa Turpin from beside her sister.

Lisa was a brunette who prided herself in her appearance. |She had an Athletic figure and was turning into a bit of a stunner.

Her sister, Alessia, on the other hand had dark red hair and had a slight tan but it didn't clash with her hair. She had a much more curvy body then her sister and had brown eyes and delicate facial features. She was by far one of the best looking girls at Hogwarts and was extremely outgoing.

"No, I haven't" responded a lot of the compartment.

"Well, apparently there is going to be a transfer student from America coming into our year" informed Lisa with a dazzling smile.

"I hope he or she plays Quidditch, we need a new chaser" blurted out Roger and then realized that he had just revealed his thought process and went back to the game as the others chuckled.

"He might not be in Ravenclaw" suggested Cedric with raised eyebrows.

"Hope he is" said Roger.

"You haven't even met him" Cedric said with an amazed look.

"I want someone to fill in the spot for chaser" said Roger again.

The group chuckled and before they knew it they were pulling into Hogwarts station.

 **Hope you liked it and the next chapter should be coming on soon. So keep a look out for it.**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


End file.
